Aži Dahāka
Aži Dahāka was a legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Diabolism Thousand Dragon '''and '''Forbidden Dragon of Demonic Origin. He was a member of Qlippoth prior to his betrayal. He led the attack towards the other world together with another legendary Evil Dragon Apophis. Appearance Aži Dahāka was a giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings. He had very dark scales with a shade of purple. Personality It is stated that Aži Dahāka was a cruel and wicked Dragon. It is also implied that he may have enjoyed pain, as he kept on standing with wicked laughter while receiving damage from the Vali Team. Aži Dahāka talked in a cheerful and mischievous manner and enjoyed insulting others in a very sharp manner. During conversations, each head of his had a different line but was of the same opinion. His manner of speech was also said to be childish. In Volume 21, Aži Dahāka had shown an honorable side as shown when he did not insult Vali for his desire to protect his family and even admired and apologized to him for it, as he believed that is what makes him strong. He had shown to completely disrespect and disdain through Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Old Satan Faction and their ideology and ambition of world domination, as he called the Old Satan Faction and Rizevim as immature selfish brats, with grand words who are lost in their delusions. Just like Apophis, he refers Rizevim as good for nothing loser and a foolish Satan than Vali. History In the past, Aži Dahāka fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism. He then fought and was defeated by the hero, Θraētaona, and was later sealed. He was revived by the Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, it was stated by Kuroka and Le Fay that Aži Dahāka fought against the Vali Team while the Occult Research Club and the Student Council fought against the Magicians of Nilrem and Hexennacht. Upon the arrival of Grendel, they ended up quarreling with one another, allowing the Vali Team to escape. In Volume 17, Aži Dahāka was present in Rizevim's plan to steal Agreas. He used a forbidden spell that was able to seal most of the magic abilities of the magicians present in the assembly hall without them even noticing it. During the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven in Volume 18, Aži Dahāka used his forbidden techniques to control the various gates of Heaven to prevent reinforcements from the alliance to help. In Volume 20, Aži Dahāka appeared together with Apophis to inform a battered Rizevim of their betrayal and their intent to take the lead on the attack of the other world. When Apophis revealed that they have taken possession of the Holy Grail, Rizevim was baffled as he has hidden it and had taken numerous defensive measures to protect it. Aži Dahāka laughed at Rizevim and each of his head insulted Rizevim saying that it is possible as Rizevim's magic is inferior to his. After Trihexa's awakening was complete, Aži Dahāka issued a declaration of war towards D×D, particularly towards the Two-Heavenly Dragons, Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Few days after, Aži Dahāka along with Qlippoth dealt severe damage to multiple mythologies before shifting their focus to the human realm with Aži Dahāka leading the attack on Norther Europe where he once again fights against Vali who was positioned in that region. After a hard-fought battle, Vali eventually defeats Aži Dahāka after unlocking the DxD L. Before disappearing, Aži Dahāka vows that he will eventually return and fight Vali again.Volume 21 Power and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil Dragon said to be strongest then even the Five Dragon Kings, Aži Dahāka was an immense powerful dragon. In fact, he was said to be among the three most powerful evil dragons alongside Crom Cruach and Apophis. It is proven when he was able to fight all the entire Vali Team alone with Kuroka stating their escape was possible due to him starting a quarrel with Grendel. Aži Dahāka's immense strength is further proven as he could fight against the armies of Zoroastrian Gods and Oraetona single-handedly, leaving them no option but to seal them. In Volume 21, it is revealed that he achieved Heavenly Dragon-class power, but not as powerful as Crom Cruach who surpasses Ddraig and Albion in their prime. Master Magician: It is said that Aži Dahāka had knowledge and control over one thousand magic. In Volume 20, Aži Dahāka displayed magic skill that surpassed Rizevim's, bypassing and removing all the seals that the Super Devil had put on the Holy Grail. During his death match with Vali, he had shown the capability to simultaneously activate countless types of different magics including forbidden techniques all at once. It was also mentioned that Aži Dahāka could freely use space and time magic. *'Elemental Magic:' Aži Dahāka as shown in Volume 21, being able to cast elemental magic on a wide scale releasing larges amounts of flames, ice, water, lightning, storms, and darkness. He can also use forbidden type elemental magic spells to create a skull of purple flames, cyclones of curses and jet black lightning. *'Space-Time Magic:' Aži Dahāka has shown to be skilled in using space-time magic, able to even produce the time-stopping power of the Evil God, Balor albeit not to the same level. *'Barrier Magic:' Aži Dahāka is skilled in barrier magic, being able to create an ellipse-shaped barrier, which caused a time dilation effect through distorting the space-time inside of it. He could even trap Vali inside of a barrier space that created an illusionary world based on his deepest desires. *'Healing Magic:' He can also use rare healing-based magic able to heal his injuries and is strong enough to regenerate his lost limbs such as his heads. While normally the continuous use of such powerful healing requires a large amount of magical power and a sacrifice of the healers lifespan, due to his enhancements from the Holy Grail and his own dragonic nature, he was immune to the negative side effects of lifespan reduction, requiring only a large amount of magical power to regenerate body parts. *'Duplication Magic:' Aži Dahāka could use his illusion magic to create clones of himself made of magic. Due to his command of magic, he could create around 100 clones who could also use magic to attack including forbidden techniques. Vali Lucifer noted that the clones shared Aži Dahāka's appearance & his aura of magic. It was possible that due to his mastery of magic, that these clones weren't just magical creations but fully fledged facsimiles of the real Aži Dahāka. *'Illusion Magic: '''Aži Dahāka is skilled in illusion magic, being able to combine it with his barrier magic to create a fake illusionary world based on the target's psyche and hidden desires. It is noted to be extremely effective by Aži Dahāka as it felled thousands of strong warriors with it's temptation. In the case of Vali Lucifer, his hidden desire manifested as a world where he happily lives which his mother and siblings. This magic was noted to be crumble a warrior's willpower as demonstrated by Vali Lucifer who himself admitted he would have crumbled and stayed had he hugged the illusion of his mother. '''Immense Durability:' He was tremendously resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries from the extremely powerful Vali Team which includes Vali's Divine Dividing enhanced demonic power, powerful cuts and slashes from Arthur's Caliburn which is the strongest Holy Sword, Kuroka and Bikou's Senjutsu and Le Fay's magic. His body underwent further enhancement by the holy grail, allowing him to freely use forbidden magic techniques that could cut down his life without restriction. Fangs: Aži Dahāka had razor-sharp fangs and extraordinary jaw strength that was able to easily chomp down on Vali, piercing the Scale Mail armor in his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer form. Flight: Being a dragon, he could fly using his six jet black wings. Quotes Trivia *In Persian mythology, Aži Dahāka is described in Avesta as a 3-headed 6-eyed creature and symbol of wickedness and evil nature. *The character of Aži Dahāka was inspired by King Ghidorah, the golden three-headed dragon in Godzilla. *Aži Dahāka is the second character to be killed by Vali, the first being Pluto. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased